vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man (Franchise)
Summary One of the longest running video game franchises of all time and once a household name in the gamer community. For much of Capcom's life, the series served as the company's mascot, but the sharp criticism received for games such as the fourth Battle Network game and declining sales led to a steep decline for the series before the company stopped producing the series entirely in favor of other long-running titles like Street Fighter and Resident Evil. Regardless, it remains a long-time favorite of classic console owners for their difficulty and surprisingly in-depth story for a series that began on the NES. There are two major continuities, the Robot (began with the original NES series) and the Network series (which began with the Battle Network series). Both are focused around the advanced cybernetics technology created by Doctor Thomas Light, a brilliant scientist whose inventions revolutionized tech for centuries. In the Classic series, his specialty was robotics, creating the eponymous character as an assistant and a son. In the Network continuity, he invented the Internet and NetNavis which soon sprawled into an entire other universe called the Cyber World. In both series his rival and former friend, Doctor Albert Wily, was jealous of Light and began a crusade against everything Light stands for, forcing the hero Mega Man to stop him. Power of the Verse For a series that began on the NES the franchise is surprisingly powerful, with the main characters in the Classic and X continuities ranging from Small Planet to Large Star Busting Level along with Massively FTL+ combat speed and even faster Travel Speed along with a variety of hax such as invulnerability, black hole generation, time stopping, and other abilities. It completely and utterly outclasses the Holy Shonen Trinity in terms of power and hax. The Battle Network series is even more powerful, with the title character hitting Universal level at his peak and exponentially higher combat speed. The Mega Man of the Star Force continuity is nothing to sneeze at either, with similar speeds, intangibility, and Solar System busting power. Terminology Robot Masters: Robot Masters are a series of robots originally devised by Dr. Light (with Dr. Wily's assistance). They possess specs that far outstrip normal robots and their thought patterns are virtually indistinguishable from humans aside from the fact that they must abide by Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics unless they're explicitly reprogrammed (as is the case for many of the Mega Man games). True to their title, they are able to command lesser robots in any way they desire for as long as their orders do not conflict with the aforementioned three laws. Mega Man is by far the most famous Robot Master, along with his brother Proto Man and his rival, Bass. Reploids: A series of robots that were based on X's blueprints. Unlike Robot Masters, they have complete free will and are able to develop their own personalities and do as they please. However, Dr. Cain was not able to replicate X's antivirus programs or moral conditioning programs due to their sheer complexity, which means that any Reploid could go on a rampage if they are infected or see the need to do so. Contrary to popular belief, X and Zero are not Reploids since they predate them by several hundred years, with the former being the basis for all Reploids, effectively rendering him "The Father of All Reploids". The most infamous of all Reploids is Sigma, the leader of the first Reploid Rebellion and the fallen leader of the Maverick Hunters. * Maverick Hunter: When a Reploid goes rogue and starts threatening innocent lives, they are labeled as a Maverick and are marked for deactivation or destruction. Maverick Hunters are Reploids who are designed or willingly joined up with the organization designated to defeat and pacify Mavericks wherever they may appear. However, even Maverick Hunters can go rogue from time to time, which leads them to be designated as Mavericks themselves. The most famous Maverick Hunters are X, Zero, and Axl. NetNavis: An abbreviation for, "Network Navigators", NetNavis are sentient AI that are designed to help their Operators (human partners) surf the Internet and complete daily tasks as necessary due to the ever-expanding nature of the Net. All NetNavis are armed with various generic weapons (most frequently an arm cannon) to ward off viruses they may come across in a process known as Virus Busting. In addition, Operators can assist their NetNavis in combat through the use of Battle Chips, data chips that hold weapon data that the NetNavis can use in combat. The generic NetNavis are the most frequently seen on the Net, but heavily customized NetNavis often prove to be far more powerful and versatile. The most famous NetNavis are MegaMan.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE, and Bass.EXE. EM Wave Beings: As their name implies, EM Wave Beings are lifeforms composed entirely of EM Waves. This offers them various advantages in combat, including the ability to move at speeds approaching or exceeding the speed of light, the ability to become invisible by modifying one's wavelength to one outside of human perception, the ability to enter and hack any device based on electromagnetic technology, the ability to phase through most physical objects, and other abilities. The majority of EM Wave Beings in the series come from the far off cosmos on worlds such as Planet FM. However, some EM Wave Beings are native to Earth, and humans have started manufacturing artificial EM Wave Beings to serve tasks similar to the NetNavis of the past, called Wizards. * EM Wave Human: Many EM Wave Beings have the ability to merge with a human to achieve a more powerful form, resulting in an EM Wave Human. When done forcibly, the EM Wave Being is usually the one in control, effectively making the host body a puppet for its desires. However, when done willingly, the resulting EM Wave Human retains their human shape while receiving many, if not all of the benefits of being an EM Wave Being. The most famous EM Wave Humans are Mega Man and Harp Note. In rare cases, a human is able to become an EM Wave Human on their own, as demonstrated by Rogue, who manages to do so through his Murian heritage. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters: BruceTheBatman Reppuzan (Feel free to ask me anything about the lore of the verse and their stat justifications) ImagoDesattrolante TISSG7Redgrave Darkanine Neutrals: Viturino MegamanTheBlueLolicon (Loves the Original, X and Zero series but hates Legends for being lame) Opponents: Characters Classic Classic.png|'Mega Man (Classic)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_(Classic) Proto.png|'Proto Man'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Proto_Man Bass.jpg|'Bass (Classic)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bass_(Classic) DUO.png|Duo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Duo_(Classic) WilyTRANS.png|Dr. Wily|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Wily Sunstar Render By Skodwarde.png|Sunstar|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sunstar X X.jpg|'Mega Man X'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/X_(Mega_Man) ZeroX.jpg|'Zero'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_(Megaman) AXLY.jpg|'Axl'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Axl Vile.jpg|'Vile'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vile MHXSigma.png|Sigma (Mega Man)|link=Sigma (Mega Man) X4_colonel1.png|Colonel|link=Colonel Mmx4double21.png|Double (Mega Man X)|link=Double (Mega Man X) X5Dynamo.png|Dynamo|link=Dynamo Gate.png|Gate|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gate Lumine.png|Lumine|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lumine Zero Fefnir.jpg|'Fighting Fefnir'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Fighting_Fefnir Harpuia.jpg|'Sage Harpuia'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sage_Harpuia Leviathan.jpg|'Fairy Leviathan'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Leviathan Phantom-0.jpg|'Hidden Phantom'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Phantom Omega-0.jpg|'Omega'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_(Mega_Man_Zero) Craft-0.png|Craft|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Craft DrWeil.gif|Dr. Weil|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Weil MMZCopyX.png|Copy X|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Copy_X Elpzio.png |Elpizo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Elpizo ZX VentAile.png|'Vent/Aile'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vent/Aile AsheGrey.png|'Grey/Ashe'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Grey/Ashe Aeolus.png|'Aeolus'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Aeolus_(Mega_Man) Atlas-0.png|'Atlas'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas_(Mega_Man) Siarnaq.png|'Siarnaq'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Siarnaq_(Mega_Man) Thetis2.png|'Thetis'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thetis_(Mega_Man) Truealbertyo2-0.png|'Master Albert'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Albert_(Mega_Man) Prometheus.jpg|'Prometheus'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Prometheus_(Mega_Man) Pandora.png|'Pandora'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora_(Mega_Man) Legends VolnuttGallery.png|Mega Man Volnutt|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_Volnutt TronGallery.jpg|Tron Bonne|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tron_Bonne MegaManJuno.jpg|Mega Man Juno|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_Juno SeraFirstCombatForm.jpg|Sera|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sera_(Mega Man) Battle Network Megaexe.jpg|'MegaMan.EXE'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/MegaMan.EXE Bassexe2.jpg|'Bass.EXE'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bass.EXE Serenadeexe.jpg|'Serenade.EXE'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Serenade.EXE ProtoManEXE.jpg|ProtoMan.EXE|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/ProtoMan.EXE Roll_EXE.png|Roll.EXE|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Roll.EXE Alpha.jpg|Alpha|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_(Mega_Man) DuoEXE.jpg|Duo.EXE|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Duo.EXE NebulaGray.jpg|Nebula Grey|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Nebula_Grey Dark Mega Man.jpg|Dark MegaMan.EXE|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_MegaMan.EXE Colonel.EXE Render.png|Colonel.EXE|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Colonel.EXE Grezar.jpg|The Cybeasts|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gregar/Falzar Star Force MegamanStar.jpg|'Mega Man (Star Force)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_(Star_Force) Rogue2.jpg|'Rogue (Mega Man Star Force)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue_(Mega_Man_Star_Force) Sirius2.jpg|'Sirius'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sirius Apollo Flame-0.jpg|Apollo Flame|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Apollo_Flame 1.gif|Harp Note|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Harp_Note AcidAce.jpg|Acid Ace|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Acid_Ace XOver Over1Gallery.png|OVER-1|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/OVER-1 Overall Tier List/Character Ranking God Tiers OVER-1 MegaMan.EXE Duo.EXE Bass.EXE Gregar/Falzar Serenade.EXE ProtoMan.EXE Dark MegaMan.EXE Colonel.EXE Nebula Grey Alpha Top Tiers Geo Stelar/Mega Man (Star Force) Solo/Rogue (Mega Man Star Force) Sirius Apollo Flame Acid Ace Sonia Strumm/Harp Note Zero (Mega Man Zero Era) Omega (Mega Man Zero) Mega Man X (Mega Man Zero Era) Copy X Dr. Weil High Tiers Lumine Mega Man X (Mega Man X Era) Zero (Mega Man X Era) Sigma Vile Axl Sage Harpuia Fighting Fefnir Fairy Leviathan Hidden Phantom Gate Mid Tiers Vent/Aile Grey/Ashe Master Albert Prometheus Pandora Aeolus Atlas Siarnaq Thetis Low Tiers Duo Proto Man Mega Man Bass Sunstar Dr. Wily Fodder Tiers Mega Man Volnutt Sera Mega Man Juno Tron Bonne Gallery Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Verses Category:Games